


Is this a punishment

by CosmicSunDust



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dominant Reader, F/M, Lots of kissing, Maybe I'll do a part two, My First Fanfic, Nagisa feels bad, Orgasm Delay, POV Alternating, Peeping, Reader forgive him, Rio is suspicious, Submissive Nagisa, karma knows something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicSunDust/pseuds/CosmicSunDust
Summary: You were trying to take a shower, but you you couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching.You expected this kind of behavior from some of the boys in your class, but from Nagisa you never would've guessed.Later Nagisa feels bad about it and says he'll do anything to make it up to you. You decide to take avenge of that.





	Is this a punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first ever fan fiction so I'm sorry if it's kind of bad. Please let me know if there's any errors that I made so I can fix them. Comments and constructive criticism is appreciated. Thanks<3

Readers POV

You and your class are on a two day field trip, It was the end of the first day and you were exhausted.  
"It's nice to get away and do something new every once in a while." You told Rio. She smiles at you and says "Yeah... too bad we have to use a shower house though." You nod your head in agreement "But at least we get to talk more." You share a chuckle as you follow Rio into the girls side of the building.

As you start to get undressed you felt kind of weird. You know it's not because of the girls, you've showered with them after gym class before. You walk across the room, sit down, and start wash yourself. You're humming to yourself when Kayano turns to you "Can you wash my back please?" You nod and take the cloth from her hand. You start to rub her back but then you hear a loud _**thud!**_ Followed by a muffled curse. You all stop what you're doing, and look towards the thin wall that separates the two shower rooms. Okuda speaks up "it sounds like one of the boys fell." "I hope they're ok." Hinano added. You all went back to what you were doing, but something caught your eye.

Nagisa's POV

"Careful Masayoshi! You almost got us caught." Maehara exclaimed. "Sorry, I just wasn't expecting that." "You know for a guy named 'justice' you're not acting very lawful." Okajima teased. "Hey! This was _your_ idea." "Shh! The girls are going to hear us." Maehara lectured. "Speaking of the girls." Karma said while peeking through the hole in the wall. Everyone crowded around and Nagisa inches closer. "Is Y/n done already?" Nagisa said curiously. "Seems like it... _whoa!_ look at Kanzaki." Okajima practically shouted. Everyone shushed him in unison. Worry and guilt started to fill Nagisa's mind. I have a bad feeling about this. This isn't right. We shouldn't be doing this. "we're going to get caught." Nagisa whispers to Isogai. "You're right, what if korosensei finds out?" "I'm more scared of the girls finding out." Masayoshi noted. Everyone nodded in agreement. Nagisa hears the door slide open and looks over. "So." Everyone jumps up and looks at the door in horror.

Reader's POV

You're standing outside the boys shower room door, wrapped in your towel, and hair dripping wet. After listening to them for a couple of seconds you slide the door open. Nagisa looks at you immediately slightly startled. "So." You say. They all jump up and step away from the wall. You lean against the door frame "I should skip telling Korosensei and just tell the girls then?" You've never seen them look so terrified (especially at you). "Y-Y/n are you uh...I umm we." Nagisa stuttered. You sigh. "You know I kind of expected this from Okjima..." You walk closer towards them. "but _all_ of you. I'm honestly kind of disappointed." You say with a sadden tone. Everyone looks away from you, face turning slightly pink. "Why didn't you get dressed?" Karma asked eyeing your towel. "Because why bother?" You say moving closer to the hole they're trying to hide. You lean down and peek through the hole."You've already seen me naked, so what's the big deal if you see me in my towel?" You try not to sound evil.

"Alright! What do you want from us?" Terasaka said angrily. "Listen. I don't actually want to tell the girls because it would probably freak them out. I just want you to fix the hole, and don't do this again." "Sounds reasonable." Isogai stated. "Oh! And delete any photos or videos you may have taken." You all look at Okjima, he lifts his phone up and presses delete with a nervous chuckle.

You start to walk away but Isogai speaks up. "Y/n." You turn to look at him "sorry" He says with a bow. Nagisa joins him. "I'm sorry too." You almost blush. Why does Nagisa looks so cute bowing at you? You push the thought aside and look at everyone else. They lower their head in shame and embarrassment. You start to walk out of the room. "Just don't do it again." You say before you slide the door closed behind you. You step to the side and listen to them for a second. "Shit!" You hear Maehara say. "We're screwed." Sugino adds.

You walked back inside the girls room. Rio looks at you inquisitively "Where did you go?" Dame of course she would notice. "I thought I heard something and went to check it out." "In your towel?" She questions. "Hey, a good assassin doesn't wait until they're decent to check out something suspicious." You say with a smile.

Later

The hotel rooms are cute, it's like two little houses next to each other (one for the boys and one for the girls). You were sitting outside relaxing before bed. You're looking up at the stars when you hear a door open. You look over and see Nagisa standing in the doorway of the boys room. "Hey Nagisa." "Oh h-hey Y/n." He says as he closes the door behind him. You pat the seat next to you inviting him over. He walks over and sits down. "Did you come to look at the stars too?" You ask while turning to look at him. His hair is down, you've never seen him with his hair down before. It's kind of . . . cute, the way it drapes on his shoulders. But you would never tell him that considering how much he hates his hair. "Yeah." He replies looking straight up. He's obviously uncomfortable. "What's the matter?" You ask already knowing the answer. "I'm just sorry about....earlier. I don't know why I did that. It's just.....uuugg." "It's ok Nagisa." You try to reassure him. "We all do dumd things we're not proud of."

You sit in silence for a few seconds. "I just feel so bad, and I want to make it up to you." He says quietly. You look up at him and give the soft sigh. "You don't need to. I told you it's fine." "But I want to! I feel it's only right." He sounds so sincere. "You really feel that obligated to repay me?" He nods. "But why me and not the other girls?" He looks away and in the dim light you can see his face turning slightly pink. "Because...you're the only one I was looking at." He practically whispers. You can feel your face heat up. "Please, I'll do anything to show I'm sorry." And that's when you get a idea.

You remember that there is a storage shed behind the rooms. And there happens to be a nice cushion bench inside. "Ok fine. I know what you can do." "Wait what? Really already?" "Yeah, come on." "Right now? W-where are we going?" "Somewhere where no one can spy on us."

You remember seeing Korosensei put the key behind a bush by the door; when you were helping him get stuff out of the shed earlier. You grab the key, unlock the door, and step inside. Nagisa follows you in. You close and lock the the door. When the lock clicks you could hear Nagisa gulp. "Are you ok with this?" You turn to ask him. He don't respond, he just looks at the floor.

Nagisa's POV

Hearing the door lock makes Nagisa start to think. Why did I follow her in here? How did this happen? I should've kept my mouth shut. "Are you ok with this?" Y/n asks. I don't know. I mean I think so, but I'm not sure. She steps closer and I look at her. She places her hands on my shoulder and rests her forehead on mine. "I need to know." She whispers. I don't know what to say, so I do the only thing I can think of.

I grad Y/n by the waist and kiss her. She seems surprised at first, but then she wraps her arms around my neck. She smells like jasmine. One of her hands play with my hair. Should I have left my hair up? Should I be doing something else? Her other hand slides down from my neck across my chest and body to my hip. I wrap my arms around her torso, pulling her closer. She leans into me, she feels nice and warm. I-I just want to hold her for a little while. Y/n pulls her face away, but just slightly. Both of us trying to catch our breath. The look in her eyes it's so.... _intoxicating_. Both of her hands slide down to the back of my thighs, and she picks me up. " _Whoa!_ " I didn't think she could do that. She carries me over and lays me down on a cushioned bench. Oh dear.

Reader's POV

You pull away from the kiss. Damn he must have learned that from Bitch-sensei. You pick up Nagisa. " _Whoa!_ " he yelps out in surprise, but then he wraps his legs around you. That simple act is enough to make your heart beat faster. He's so cute. You thought as you carry across him room. You lay him down and crawl on top of him. You start to run your hands along his body pushing his shirt up in process. His skin is so _soft_.

"How about we take this off?" You say as you pull his shirt over his head. You toss it to the floor, and run your hands along his body. "Dame Nagisa, how are you so sexy?" He looks away, face and neck red as roses. You lean down and kiss his collarbone. "Ah!" He shifts slightly. "You're really jumpy Nagisa." You grab the top of his pants and start to pull down. "H-hey." You look up at him. "Why am I the only one getting undressed?" You smile and lean close to his ear. "Don't you think you've seen enough of me already?" You swear his face can't get any redder. He kicks his shoes off. You pull his pants off and toss them to the floor. You sit in between his legs and run your hands along his thighs. "Hey Nagisa, you never answered my question." You smile almost evilly, as you place your hand on his crotch. "Ah! Um... I uh yeah." He stutters. You lean forward and Kiss his jaw. "What was that?" "Yes!" "Are you sure you want this?" You say as you plant kisses on his neck and shoulders. "Yes p-please. I want this. I-I want you." That's all you need to hear.

The site of Nagisa laying in front of you, in nothing but his boxers, blushing from head to toe and _begging_ for you. This is something you never thought you would see. But you didn't have time to think about that, you have a sexy hot and bothered boy laying in front of you right now. You stand up and pull his underwear off of him. Tossing them to the side you sit back in between his legs. You kiss all the way from his neck down to the V line. Geez he's pretty ripped. You lick along his pelvis, he shivers and lets out a breathy sigh. You trail kisses down closer to his erection. You lift one of his legs and start kissing his thigh. "Y/nnn." He says in a hushed tone. You look up at him. "....please." He says with a lustful look in his eyes. God he's hot.

You grab his cock and lick a stripe from base to tip. "A-ahhh" Nagisa grips the cushions. You start to swirl your tongue around his dick. You slide your free hand under him, and squeez his butt. You want to hear him moan again. You put the tip in your mouth. "Mmm" Almost. You tack in more. "Oooh" Not enough. You move your head up and down. "Aaah" Perfect.

Seeing and hearing him like this it makes you crave him. Nagisa arches his back, and thrusts his hips up. You grab both of his hips and hold him down. You so badly want to see him fall apart and lose his mind, all because of you. You start sucking and moving faster. One of his hands grip the back of your head. "Y-Y/n" You like the way your name sounds spilling from his lips. "I-I'm g-gonna..." You take your mouth away, and you can hear him whine. "Not yet." You say looking at him with a evil smile. "W-What?" He looks dumbfounded and confused. "You said 'I'll do anything to show I'm sorry' right? Well I'm telling you not yet." He bites his lip and throws his head back. "Mmph" He looks so upset and cute. You could look at him like this for hours.

You lean up and kiss him while pumping his dick in one hand. The other hand going to the back of his head pushing him deeper into the kiss. "Ah ffffaster." He says between kisses. You do so and he digs his nails into your back. "Careful. We don't want to leave any marks, everyone will find out if we do." Nagisa decides to grab the cushions instead. "But believe me if I wasn't worried about that…" You lean closer to his ear. "You would be littered with bruises." You lightly bite his ear lobe. "Y/nnn" He whines. "Hm, what is it?" You whisper. "Can I....uh?" You trail kisses down his body. When you reach his erection you look up at him. "Go ahead." You say as you place his cock in your mouth. That was all Nagisa needed to drive him over the edge. "Ah aaah ohhh...oh"

Nagisa was shaking as he came down from his high. You lick his dick clean and stand up. You pick up his clothes that were tossed to the floor, and shake off and dust that may have gotten on them. You walk back over to him and kiss him on the forehead. He's still breathing kind of heavy. "Can you set up?" "Yeah." You help him get dressed and sit next to him. You lay your head on his shoulder. "So, do you forgive me?" He asks unshirley. "Of course Nagisa." You can hear him sigh in relief. "We should go back to our rooms, it's getting kind of late." You say as you stand up. "Yeah, you're riiiiight!" _**thump**_ You look over to see that Nagisa has fallen. "Are you ok?" You ask as you help him up. "Yeah. My legs just gave out." "Oh, yeah that can happen." You try not to laugh. "Can you walk?" "Yeah, I think I'm fine now." As you both exit the shed you couldn't help yourself but to say. "I guess you've fallen for me." "Uug!" He ground in annoyance, but you can see a faint smile. "I'm going back to my room." "Oh come on it wasn't that bad." After locking up the shed you head back to your shared room. Upon entering the room Rio immediately questioned you. "Where have you been?" "I told you I was going to sit outside." "For that long?" "The stars are very pretty and I got lost in thought." "Really?" "Oh leave her alone Rio." Yada intervenes. "Maybe if she stops acting so suspicious I will." You just let out a sigh and crawl into bed. 

~Bonus~

It was breakfast time the next morning. Most of your classmates are already eating and chatting at different tables. You walk over to a table, and sit between Kayano and Rio. "About time you got here." Kayano says. "Yeah, I stayed up a little too late last night." You look up and see Nagisa sitting at a table across the room. He's back is to you and he's talking to Karm who is sitting across from him. Karma looks at you and gives this evil looking smile. But that was nothing out of the ordinary, so you just give a smile back. He turns and says something to Nagisa. You couldn't hear what he said over the sound of Yada and Rio debating if Itona is cute or not. But whatever it was it made Nagisa quickly straighten his back and look at him. He put his hands up and defense and Karma just looked at him in amusement. You try to turn your attention to your breakfast, but you have a feeling you know what Karma said. And just the thought of someone knowing what happened last night, it made you lose your appetite.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know if you want me to make another because I would love to. I'm open to any suggestions if you have any. Thanks bye<3


End file.
